vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xemnas
|-|Normal= |-|Hooded= |-|Armored Xemnas= |-|Twilight Xemnas= :"I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time." :—Xemnas to Ansem the Wise Summary Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between (狭間の指導者 Hazama no Shidōsha), is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort. He is the leader of the original Organization XIII, the former ruler of The World That Never Was, and a member of the True Organization XIII. He serves as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II and as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Xemnas wields the power of nothingness, and he channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. He commands the Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas, as the Superior, is the founder of Organization XIII and has dominion over all other Nobodies. He is also the Organization's most powerful member, to the point that Marluxia would not dare to face him alongside Larxene and Axel until Sora was also under their control. Xemnas's name is derived from the alias his human form took when he assumed the identity of his exiled mentor, Ansem. Xemnas is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A Name: Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Nobody of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses, Leader of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Flight, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Manipulation of "nothingness" (the Realm In-Between; uses this power to create his blades, projectiles, etc.), very competent Hand-to-Hand combatent, has the power to reduce even other Organization members into dusks, Forcefield/Barrier creation, Intangibility (shrouds darkness around his being and cannot be harmed while in this state), can steal hearts, Reality Warping (took Sora to a place he created in their fight during KHll), can summon lesser nobodies to do his bidding, commands the Sorcerer Nobodies | Same powers as before but to a higher extent, Light and Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (ex. Axel's powers over fire, Demyx's power over water, etc.), Duplication, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Summoning, Afterimage creation, Gravity Manipulation, created his own realm within his artificial Kingdom Hearts (which he has complete control over such as being able to generate whole structures of varying shapes and sizes from nowhere), also created a pseudo black hole at one point. Can summon multiple crests of light that shoots white beams of energy, is able to use the weapons and powers of his fallen commrades (i.e Xigbar's arrowguns, Xaldins lance's, Saix's claymore, etc.) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Superior to Hades and the Titans, who should both measure up to an at least casual Zeus. Is also the most powerful of the Organization. Should at least be equal to Ansem) | Large Planet level (united with a broken Kingdom Hearts, a full-powered Kingdom Hearts is capable of restoring hundreds of destroyed worlds back to normal. Is confirmed by WoG to be the most powerful being in this form, making him far above Genie Jafar, Maleficent, Hades and the Titans, Sephiroth, and a casual Zeus at the very least given Kingdom Hearts's importance in the series' cosmology) Speed: FTL+ (Kept up with Sora in combat) | FTL+ (Spent the better part of his fight with Sora and Riku actively trying to blitz them by himself, and almost succeeding) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Has Terra's body, able to effortlessly throw Sora and Riku in the air), should reach Class Y with telekinesis Striking Strength: Class XMJ (Has Terra’s body) | Class XMJ Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked numerous attacks from Sora) | Large Planet level (Tanked several attacks from Sora and Riku) Stamina: Superhuman (created entire environments for Sora to fight in, summoned scores of Nobodies, and even fought Sora himself several times, and still showed no signs of fatigue by the time you get to him in the Realm Between) Range: Several hundred thousand kilometers with telekinesis, likely higher; thousands of kilometers with magic; several dozen meters with thorns and etheral blade projectiles; a couple meters with his blades Standard Equipment: The Interdiction, his main weapon which are a pair of ethereal blades (crimson beams of energy which are extended directly from the palms of his hands, he can summon them through willpower, he can change their length size as well, Xemnas can surround the enemy with darkness and fire a massive number of them in an instant) Intelligence: The master of the plot to use Kingdom Hearts to obtain power, is a master manipulator, possesses great knowledge of hearts, demonstrates fair capability in combat (being able to match Sora even at his current peak during the events of Dream Drop Distance) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Guard:' Xemnas can create a large, rectangular energy shield in front of him that can block attacks and damages the enemy if they come into contact with it. Xemnas can also make several of these to trap the target from all sides like a cage, where he proceeds to shoot etheral blade projectiles at them from outside. '-Invitation to Nothingness:' Xemnas ensnares his opponent in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. '-All Vanity:' Xemnas's Limit Break. Creates an electric barrier around himself that can damage anybody that touches it. While this is active, no one is able to harm Xemnas. He can also preform his Final Limit where he shoots two giant lasers at his enemies from long range while this move is still active. '-Ethereal Blade barrage:' In a final desperation move, Xemnas surrounds his opponent in a dome of darkness containing countless floating Ethereal Blades, then fires them rapidly at them. Note: Xemnas is able to wield the weapons of his fallen comrades while in his Armored form. We see this during the battle with Armored Xemnas when he uses Xaldin's Lances, Axel's Chakrams, Saix's Claymore, Demyx's Sitar, Luxord's Cards and Xigbar's Arrowguns. Key: Base | Twilight Form Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Organization XIII Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nothingness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Disney Category:Game Bosses